Dark Temptations
by Blandiloquent
Summary: Beatrice had never known if she hadn't opened her window one night that she would meet one who had loved her forever, nor that she would actually try to find him in Transylvania. Along the way she discovers more to the one who thinks that love is perfect.
1. The Meeting

-"A combination of slash and pure romance with some lovely angst and magic, this riveting and thrilling nail-biting romance has captivated tons of Deviant Lit. Critics for pure Van Helsing."

Dear Readers,

This is the first two sections of The Van Helsing Fan Fiction beginning of "Dark Temptations!" I beg you to review and check out things on my DA Account. If you wish to have the chapters on there original format please contact me on my DA Account "Lestatsmuse."

Thank you,

L (Blandiloquent)

* * *

The night was dark and cold; a window stood ajar in my room the beautiful moon shining down onto my naked body as I slipped from my silk sheets. 

Softly I took a step towards the window my eyes heavy with sleep, heavy with the remnants of a dream I looked to the night opening up my window and shoving the curtains away from me and out of the window. I could have sworn there was something there peering at me and whispering caresses of soft passionate words sliding down my body and filling the room with uneasy pleasure that was scary to touch and feel the density of. I shook as I pushed the window up and out as far as I could not caring if I should be seen or heard, I was cold and there was a robe lying on the high backed chair near the fire that was in my room, I picked it up with one hand and slid the thin fabric over me, shivering once again I looked out the window.

I was far from what was called real civilization, still lost in the Victorian era of country houses and pretty green pastures, the lights of the city I could barely see and yet when I put up my thumb I could squash all of them except for the moon. I was scared to even venture outside even farther out of the window, there was no one there, I was sure of it, the moon illuminated my pale skin and my long brown hair which turned oblique silver blonde, my eyes where hooded and shielded by my arm which I didn't even realize was there on my face. I turned away and slipped the robe off shutting the window and pushing the curtains back into place and tip-toeing heavily back to my bed.

I feel asleep.

Unbeknownst to me the draft opened up once more and a pale hand slipped through the window, then a broad shoulder a neck and then soon a whole body. It was a man, or I thought it was a man when I first saw it, like a vision or a disfigured angel you'd see on T.V or you would read about in romance book. He was tall but not wide in a way you would think, disproportionate than most men I had ever seen, his head was hooded by his cloak but his body was not shielded from me, his clothes where old like they had been pulled right out of a fairy tale or from King Arthur those times of Merlin. His doublet was a burgundy material matched with fading off-whites and a long black cloak clutched at the neck by one pale hand.

I had awoken softly and I had sat up rubbing my eyes and to my horror I saw this man for the first time and maybe even the last time, my mouth dropped open in a silent scream as my eyes rapidly moved from window to bed and from him to the window.

"Wh-Wha," I said as I felt a panic stricken shake come from me, I couldn't choke out the words that I needed to say but I guessed that he already knew. He turned his head but I could not see inside the shadow of the hood, but his expression must have been something, "don't be afraid," he said taking two, three, six steps closer until his knees were up against the bed. I crawled backwards as close as I could get to the headboard of my bed hitting it hard, so hard that my head felt that I was going to faint, his voice was soft and dream-like it was low and almost like a growl when he spoke afterwards, "I've been watching you now for sometime," he said in a whisper his hands gesticulating his comments.

"It was you," I managed to say as his knee collided with the edge of my bed as he knelt on the plush bed sheet, "yes, it was," said he as I pushed myself closer and closer against the headboard. "You have been saying those things, those whispers in my room every night, why come here now, why won't you leave?" I said as I silenced a whimper that almost spurted from my throat, I felt him smile but he came closer still his body slowly crawling towards me almost in an aggressive but highly sexual way, I shook my head gripping the headboard even tighter than before.

"So many questions but I can answer them if you wish, I'm not leaving until I get what I want, I come here now because it is important that I tell you now and not later when you are older."

As he crawled up to me I felt his breath on my foot, then my leg, and then finally the hood fell off.

I gasped as I saw that he was not only pale on his hands but on his neck and face, such beautiful bone structure I could not even compete, his hair was long like mine, but it was a strawberry red blonde but it was cold and icy, his eyes were blue deep and enchanting for their own depths held something a treasure of knowledge, flecks of gold encircled those European shaped pupil, he was smiling but it did not reach his eyes, his eyes were that of a predator.

His hand brushed my cheek, they were cold, so… Cold, "you see Beatrice I'm in love with you," he said as his hands fell away from my cheeks, I let out a wail or what I thought was a scream. To him it must have been a sigh or something else, I couldn't read his expression, he grabbed my naked waist and he roughly pulled me to him, I didn't struggle, I couldn't because he was so strong. He kissed me, it was a soft kiss and he was so cold it shocked my lips blue, he let go of me and I crawled away again, " You're not well, your not sane," I said shivering again, he nodded his eyes interestingly sad and yet happy that she had found his median , " you're right I'm not, I'm just dead."

I let out another wail, "You're a- That's not possible! I expected you to kill me!" I said crawling towards the furthest part of the bed clutching sheets as I went, "You aren't really in love with me are you, you just want me and not something else, get out or I'm calling the police." He smiled, "your right it was not possible now but I've been living since the dawn of time, and don't you think that its time that I told someone about who I really am?"

He advanced closer and closer until his body was right over mine, he looked down at me his eyes a light with something, passion? His lust? Or was it just the thought of me dead in my own bed that put him at peace?

His hands were on my shoulders and he pulled backwards to get me all the way back on the bed his body was so close I thought I would push him away… But I didn't I felt my breath come short to were deep breaths could not penetrate, "your crazy, get off me," I said softly as I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't he was just to damn close, "no, I won't, in fact I could get closer but for your benefit and mine I cannot come any closer." "You see if I get any closer you might end up dead, I take all the precautions so that I won't kill you, I have all the control in the world but the time I do not have," he said his lips rubbing against my neck, his hands on my hips; I felt his lips smile then, as I said, "why?"

"I have to go," he said his body slipping away from mine as he stood up fluidly putting on his hood again and hiding his horrifying yet striking face from me. "Until tomorrow night," he said softly as he turned bowing to me. I was tempted to call out, 'stay! I beg of you' but he was already gone a shadow of his hands still there as I turned over back in my sheets, eyes closed and troubled with him in my dreams that I never asked his name.

The next day droned on and on, being the youngest of an aristocracy in Britain it was only a matter of time before I would inherit. My father had given me this house which was smaller than the large family mansion at least two hundred miles off, it was even better than that shack he had given my evil sister which I was glad of. There were servants, but everyone was off except the butler who was a younger man that was hired just yesterday by my older sister who considered herself a jokester. Only there was something familiar about the man from last night something that made me think about what he said so I took a carriage to the library the driver stopping just outside the steps.

Slowly as I waltzed up the steps a familiar presence encircled my mind digging into to me like never before, a cold wind blew at my back going up through my dress which was in truth very revealing and why would it be even proper enough to even go to a library..? I went into the library and found the lady to be at the front desk most interesting as she sat there stamping the books that were finally in after years of use, "excuse me," I said whispering as I noticed the 'Silence!' sign over the columns of books. The old women looked up and she smiled and waited for me to continue, "I'd like a book on vampires, maybe even several," I said finishing my sentence as a taken a back expression sighing she stood up from the spindly chair cobwebs blocking her way from the exit of the large desk as if she had never left.

There was a dark isle at the farthest end of the library and she pulled at least maybe ten or fifteen books from the shelves, they were so heavy I could barely carry them all so I needed my driver to carry them for me, I felt like I was to dainty and I'm not really…

Back at the house everything seemed in order, the new man had arrived already his bowler hat in hand his long blonde hair slicked back, his face was clean, when he saw me coming from the carriage he smiled, and when he smiled I saw the truth in what my sister had sent me. A toy...A servant toy. I scowled to the left of my carriage window cursing my sister and all that made her even think this was funny that I would fail, marry a servant and even die without my fathers money, but she was so wrong.

I opened my own carriage door and found my hand in this young butlers, feeling my skin crawl I put out a smile in hopes that once I was fully on the ground he'd let go and as a matter of fact he did bowing to me. "Madam, may I take you books?" He said in a baritone voice that sounded older than his looks did, probably on account that his shoulders hadn't filled out his black butler-like suit, I finally found myself flushing with silent laughter, "of course umm-"

"Gerard, Madam," he said softly letting a smile pop from his pale pink lips as he walked along beside me carrying my books and opening the door for me, "Dinner is at three madam, I will put your books upstairs, care for a sherry madam?" I was definitely tuning him out until I got the hang of it being called "madam" or "milady," I nodded as I adjourned to the sitting room toping up the glass of sherry Gerard had given me and had ordered him to arrange the kitchen pots from smallest to largest.

I found the books on my beside table and that my bed was made up in new sheets with frilly pillow covers and replacement curtains which were burgundy red and had the gaudiest gold tassels. Sighing with frustration as I saw that the bedside table had a glass of water on it I took it and threw it out the window, picking up the first book and opening it on my bed, the pages were thick and dusty with age and ware, as if it hadn't been read for years, but it had been read often. The table of contents puzzled me because I had never really read anything like it, with the spindly and old English writing I translated it easily to what I though the chapters were about.

Chapter One: Vampires fiction or something else?

Chapter Two: The most powerful vampires in the world

Chapter Three: How to cure vampirism

Chapter Four: The anatomy of a vampire

Chapter five: Can Vampires Reproduce?

Chapter Six: Forward

I picked chapter two flipping towards the page number, seeing old drawn pictures of strange creatures, people and the spawn of something indescribable. I looked at the first page of chapter two and I read:

"The most powerful vampires is the world is mostly and oxymoron containing the sole heirs of one vampire who have all been deceased or in hiding since the dawn of time. This vampire or creature is named Dragula, or Dracula who was created by an unknown source of a balanced evil. "

Certain words jumped out at me when I read this passage and I was spurred to read more but Gerard knocked on the door and I shut the book rather stealthily as he said, "Dinner Madam," he accompanied me down the stairs and sat me to a dinner of mushroom soup and a lemon custard. Sunset came and I retired early, practically running from Gerard and telling him he had the night off and slipping on a thick robe, I brushed out my hair and braided it not caring that my hair looked frizzy or that I washed the make up from my face and my lips. I found the book I wanted and re-opened it and found my page knowing that the moon would soon be up and I'd have to hide all of the books.

"Dracula is a vampire that can withstand any means of staking or any means of light, he cannot die and nether can his followers which were killed in the 12th century by a magician and hunter named Van Helsing. No one knows how Van Helsing killed the followers but it is said that he used some incantation or action that caused the death of the miscreants. Dracula within every hundred years can walk in daylight, but we have not seen him in the light for over 5000 years."

I closed the book and I took the rest of them and put them in my desk, already tired and ready to sleep I took off my robe and threw off the dollied pillow cases with a snort and turned over in my bed pulling the covers tightly around me. But I did not sleep long.

The window opened and I felt the draft, the draft that was so cold it was turning my face red, or maybe that was me already flushing, already knowing that he was there in the dark. A whisper of a breath swept through the room, not knowing that this was his power, that was the essence of his soul neither dark nor light, I turned to face upwards barely peeking from my eyes to the ceiling, but it was not the ceiling I saw.

It was the vampire floating almost exactly over my body.

His eyes where so warm I was afraid my own eyes would burn from them, but I thought he did not notice that I was awake or that he knew and would not bother me, "was it so easy to already forget me," he said softly as I finally noticed the foreign accent so thickly laid on you could swim in it. I sat up pulling the covers with me, "I didn't forget, because you frighten me," I said telling the truth looking up and finding that he wasn't there but standing right next to the bed, "do not play tricks with me Dracula," I whispered rather frustrated at his slight of hand and physical illusion. I felt his laugh slid along my skin causing me to shiver in my sheets as a hand slid down my back, "Beatrice you take the fun out of me, I didn't expect you to find out so fast," his voice was richer now, warmer and comforting, illusions I thought as he leaned in right up to my nose, illusions that really work I thought as his eyes found mine.

I let out a gasp as I looked directly into them they were so amazingly blue that I fell into the coming so close that his nose was against mine, I knew that my breath on his lips aroused him because his eyes widened when I felt my hands already on his shoulders and I found myself standing but I knew that I had noticed that before. "I haven't been this close to a human for 500 years," he whispered his lips coming close to mine showing his large fangs as he caught my breath, "you can't imagine how this feels," he said as he saw that my hands had already slipped from his shoulder to his waist getting as close as I could get without taking off his clothes. I didn't know what had come over me as if he was pulling me in with something, with some charm of his; I was so confused I just kissed him feeling his tongue in my mouth and my teeth on his lips over and over I felt I was spinning and in fact we were.

He pulled away and I fell back against the bed trying to breathe, realizing that I was so very much without a stitch of clothing I found my robe trying to hide my modesty. "But your evils aren't you? What about Van Helsing, why didn't he kill you and not your followers?"

I heard the whipping snap of his cape, even though I could not see his expression but I knew from the harsh breathing that he was troubled, "You've been reading," he said as he came closer, "but did you know that Dracula isn't really my name." I felt a shocked look on my face and the satisfaction that he knew something she didn't, "My name is Vladimir, I would only tell someone that I love," he said stressing the word, I turned away from his hawk-like gaze, "how can you love me if you've never met me or that I have never met you?"

She heard a scoff of a whispered language, "Dracula, I still can not believe your even real and you expect me to believe that you really are a vampire from Romania and that you have traveled all this time to get to me?" I said as advanced on me with that same aggressive sexuality that made me melt instantly and made me feel so terrified that I cowered back slightly, "yes, I do," he said angrily grabbing my wrist. He pulled me up with one hand as I struggled one foot off the floor, I let out a cry of pain and his grip softened and so did his features which made him look even more beautiful, I knew I felt tears on my face and I wiped them away with one hand.

He set me down a drew himself away, "I'm sorry," he said rather monotone as I pulled myself back into bed and I closed my eyes, and I knew that he was still there, but when I turned back I saw him his the whole back of him was bare and I lay there goggling, "what are you doing," I said angrily whispering as I closed my eyes when he turned, he said nothing but touched the flush of my cheeks. He got into my bed his cold body sliding up next to mine; I scooted so far away I ended up being on the edge of the bed, cold and not warm.

Dracula smiled his eyes twinkling softly in the darkness as he opened his arms to me, uncertain about his intentions I shook my head but there he still opened his arms to me. I reluctantly crawled into his arms and I felt him sigh and his body relax from the tension that was there for what seemed a very long time, he was cold but not for long because my warmth had made him warmer, I felt a soft kiss on my cheek, on my neck, on my shoulder and then nothing but the rhythm of his breathing. Cuddling closer I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. The Butler and the Bathtub

Chapter Three and Four

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, almost feeling a distraught feeling rise in my throat as I knew that he had shut the window. It was early dawn, he must have left just a breadth before I had awoken, and I leaned up inhaling deeply, that scent… That was his, the only that scent that I could not describe, what it really smelled like.

The taste of bitter chocolate was one I thought of to describe it, but it didn't seem right, maybe- Roses? No, it was the scent of the sea & the scent of snow on a newborn day that would best describes it, not that I had taken that into memory (Ha Ha.) He was on my pillows, my sheets; I could smell him everywhere, around me, near me, breathing on me but unfortunately thinking strategy wise (based on that damned butler,) on me.

Cursing I got up tripping over the rumpled sheets and my cold robe which was nicely splayed on the floor, I checked my watch on the bedside table and groaned, 4: 30 in the morning I knew Gerard would be in at any moment so I tidied up my room in a matter of seconds jumping into bed with a smack on the springs which bounced considerably and pretended to be deep in sleep. Seconds later to my notice I heard Gerard come up at my door and he opened it and stood for a matter of minutes, maybe admiring his charges sleeping technique or something more sexual of the matter, I turned and shuffled the sheets to where he could not see a thing. I woke up with a start opening my eyes with as much sleepiness I could provide stretching my arms outward and giving a winning smile.

"Good morning Madam," he replied with a smile as he drew out my curtains that I had shut only a minute before, "breakfast in bed madam or on the terrace, it's a lovely day," he said with his fake suaveness ( it's not even a word but I made it up so ha) his eyes shifting towards my wardrobe of clothes. " I'll have the maid-" Gerard started to say but I cut clear through it knowing that the maid would gossip on how I got the very large bruise on my right wrist, " no thank you, I'd rather dress myself today, I'll have breakfast on the terrace later on, it's rather early don't you think Gerard?" I changed the subject immediately before he could notice that I was hiding something, he was in fact very handsome but not as handsome as the one who came to visit the previous night, Gerard really paled in comparison (pun intended.)

He had black hair and brown eyes, there was really not else much to look at, he could have been a bodyguard because he was so tall, he had a face that was memorable but you could forget after a month or so, he smelled strongly of cologne, which was a sign that he was very lower class and didn't know how to use his new status as my butler. "Gerard, the maid will call you when I'm finished dressing, but I need to speak with you about your job here," Gerard bowed and said, 'yes madam' and I smiled and I spoke rather quickly, "oh and Gerard?"

"Yes?" He said pausing before he exited in mid-step, "small breakfast please, simplicity is the best remedy for quite a toss n turner," I said giving him that fake smile when I was tired of seeing people flit about me. He walked out and down the stairs as I got dressed hearing his expensive shoes click down in the hall below loudly.

Sighing I got dressed in the only thing I could wear, it was low cut know doubt showing off a bit more than I would have liked, it was a hunter green which people rarely would have gotten away with, but with my brunette hair and pale complexion and angel eyes I got away with it quite nicely. I put on those light charcoal grey ballet flats to counter out the dresses short length but in the end I decided to wear heels instead... I sprayed the tiniest amount of rose perfume on my neck trying to chase away the scent of "him."

(Did I mention earlier "him…?" I meant Vlad, but 'him' seems more romantic don't you think? I'm asking too many questions, on with Chapter Three.)

I rang the maid who eventually got Gerard back upstairs, he was in my room in a nano second and I almost jumped when I saw his guarded expression like he was hiding something from me. Of course he was, but I had to talk to him about his status here and let him be put in his place. "Gerard, I know that you're new here and I'm just getting used to even having a butler but here's how it goes in my house, I like simple smells and clean faces so I'm going shopping with you and I'm getting outfits for you and getting you a hair-cut," I said smiling softly.

His expression was absolutely priceless, like a punished child or even a bashful one, he flushed red and his hand gripped tighter against them, "Madam I'm old enough to take care of myself when it comes to these matters," he said softly counter balancing his embarrassment and amusement. "So you're saying that your employer is immature, and doesn't know un-cleanliness when she smells it," I purred quietly luring him in with guilt and his own behavior I smiled in the back of my head, he sighed visibly, "I'm sorry madam, you know best I apologize sincerely for any offense I brought on you." He left with his literal tail between his legs walking with a lesser step like he had been beaten by his mother.

I went down to breakfast and that was fairly good considering that I had a short-handed cooking staff, then Gerard and I were off and the races began. I bought him at least five outfits all the same with two pairs of different shoes, cologne that was lighter than his usual and a comb and pomade with his slick back haircut.

It was a good day.

But the night seemed a little darker and a ton more treacherous than it had ever been, the wind howled the rain pushed against my houses windows causing them to fly open unexpectedly showering me with curtains and rainwater down my back. I wanted to have a bath in my room, it is easier so I just drew up one in the middle of the night, I had been reading for a while hoping that Vlad wouldn't even come tonight, but then again I had forgotten he would anyway. I had not even noticed the drop in temperature only that I saw steaming water and I wanted in.

Slowly I took off my dress not caring about the wrinkles it would have, I undid my hair throwing the pins in random places, I took off my rings and I washed my face stretching out my hands up and over my head leaning back so that my hips could have a stretch away from my corset. But I hadn't known that he'd been watching me his hands caught my arms his hands slid over my breasts slowly and I jumped, I was so cold myself I barely noticed the touch until I got that in my brain that he was warm, warmer than I was afterwards.

I turned with a muffled shriek of some very dirty words and I heard his chuckle, "Good evening Beatrice," he said from somewhere not showing his face, but when I found him he was in my bathwater and I couldn't help but glance. Flushing with horrible discomfort I let out a giggle which sounded stupid, so I frowned in order to stop that from coming out, "it'll be colder faster if you don't hop in," he said with a puzzled look on his face that he had never really gotten my full expression when it came to laughter. I got in and I sighed feeling the hot water come down over me I hugged myself feeling the satisfaction of relaxation, "My Butler is becoming very annoying," I said softly as came closer and I sidled up on his naked lap not really noticing that I was very, very close to becoming a non-virgin.

His arms slid around me and pulled me tighter to him, "I know, I think there is something that I don't like about him, can't I just eat him?" I let out a cry of surprise slapping him playfully as water sloshed over and onto the floor, he put his head on my shoulder and I felt his take in a breath right next to the base of my hair, this surprised me but when he sighed, I knew that I was alright but he drew back from me. "Have you fed," I said quietly using the term from the book that I was reading earlier, "yes but not enough," he said whispering the last word in my ear as I felt his lips against my back, "it is never enough," he finished as I went stiff in his arms fear once more taking me away from him. "Do not worry Beatrice your to delicious to eat, your more of the one that I could love, please don't be scared," he said as his long cold fingers ran through my hair every once and a while taking out the tangles.

Somehow he found soap and he started to wash me, I only let him because he was there, but secretly there was more than that excuse, he lathered up my hair and then I rinsed and he'd do it again and then the same process with the rest of me. He was so warm now that I couldn't help but notice the simpler things towards his anatomy. "Now you smell like you," he said as he brushed some soap off my cheek, his body was coming closer and closer until at least his shoulders were against mine, I was scared at this point, not knowing what to say or do, his long red hair was wet and plastered against his face his shoulders were already so cold that I couldn't feel my fingers.

I pushed the hair out of his face, "do you truly love me for me?" I said quite randomly as we sat there in the cold soapy water, "I do, I don't see anything else at all,"he replied a shadow of a smile creeping up onto his lips.

There was a great pause between us like we were on the brink of something that would change us, possibly forever, and I really mean forever. "Do you really want to do this?" He said softly his eyes melting from warm to tender his hand on my side as he put his cheek against mine.

We both got out and I had to dry off, but knowing him he was already dry, he laid back on my he painted bed and I say there very artistic portrait for me, he was to good to taint in that way but something deep stirred up inside me, it wasn't his magic but it was my thoughts. His arms raised up above his head on my pillows, his pale legs laid out before me, one down and one up, his hair as long as it was, was over his chest and contrasting the darkness of the pillows, his eyes seductive his face like the arch-angel himself.

"The hell with it," I whispered I crawled up onto him as I pounded my lips on his full on straight to the point, and I love him damn-it, and I can't stop loving him.

Many nights later I had discovered many things about my newfound love for Dracula, he was indeed very strong and very vulnerable but he was also somewhat a vampire of both light and dark. He had talked about his enemies that had killed him and beheaded him but he had risen from the dead coming back together body part by body part in order to wreak his horrible cruel vengeance. He also talked about Van Helsing, but rarely saying there was no connection between him and Van Helsing but I knew better than to question him but I knew that he was lying to me.

It prayed on my conscience until he came the next night.

"You know then," he whispered his eyes growing into wide irises as the went a very shiny opaque ice blue it looked as if he was going to cry but he couldn't could he? "I had the feeling that I would never see you again and it hurts me," I said taking a breath to stop any tears that were going to be released from their delicate fountains of hazel and green, I reached for him but let my arm drop to my side, defeated because he was becoming so isolated from me again like in the beginning like a tall tower with no stairs to climb. I let the tears go falling down on the sheets and my nightgown; I cried silently taking in so much air I thought I would be able to drown myself with, he did nothing but watch me enchanted by my movements and that look of fascination he would once and a while put on his face.

He came closer and he laid me back gently on the bed and he put his head against my heart softy he wrapped his arms around me and held me speaking as he did so, "I'm leaving tomorrow night to go back to my homeland to rid some problems that lie there I might be gone for a year maybe more, but that is not long is it?" I sighed at looked down at him my heart was racing fast and I tried to stop it but it started to race and with panic. "I might already be marrying in the next year, what happens if you come back and find another man in my bed, what would you do to him Vlad?"

I saw his forehead crinkle angrily as he heard the statement that I gave him, "I would do nothing but wish you-" I moved then so angry I barely could think my speech spewing faster from my mouth than my thoughts from my brain I knew I was crying again. "Don't you ever think that I would give you up so easily, you think you would share, you think I could even compare anything else to you, you love and then you would leave and give me up is that it, I'm angry and you can probably tell but I've been holding something from you." He went still in that moment looking at my face with the calmest expression I had ever seen.

"You lied to me Vlad Dracula, you lied, about Van Helsing, he not only killed your followers but he killed you and he killed your love out of spite after you rose, he was your lover once, he was not the incarnation of the devil he was an angel," I said as fast as I could spit out the vowels, "he was the left hand of god." I took a deep breath, "you have been lying to me, I have been reading and taking note in some of your mentioning's, I still cannot believe that you lied after I loved so easily," Vlad's temples were throbbing, but his eyes were the only things that told me he was mad he was still so still he wasn't even breathing nor blinking staring at me with an inhuman glance that I had never seen before as if his reaction was delayed.

A blood red stroke from his eye fell and then another until his pale cheeks were accented with blood tears, he did not wipe them away but he stared at me in disbelief, "you did not read those things, you took them from previous knowledge," he said softly his face was keeping the same expression as I felt my anger smolder away and linger in my stomach I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to hold him in my arms, I wanted to tell him everything was alright but I was too interested in his statement. "What do you mean," I said as I scooted closer reaching out to touch those tears but as I was to wipe one away he grabbed my wrist gently pulling my hands away from the tears, "I mean that you have been alive before you were not simply Beatrice you were called Erdő you were my queen once until I died at battle and rose but once hearing of my death and not knowing my secret, you jumped to your death into the river beside the castle drowning yourself and leaving our child alone, he still lives but just so."

I could not believe it this time, I could not trust his word, but then I saw flashes of memory come upon my like a cloud a man much like Dracula dancing with a beautiful lady at the ball, holding a child in her arms sweetly kissing him on the lips softly, another was one of rushing air down, down, down into water which was warm, soft and dark. "It cannot be me, I'm alive now and not then, I do not remember, neither do I would like to remember a person's death from over a time ago," he held a sad remorse but there was something else that I could not read something of a triumph as he knew I was lying, "Maybe you will remember this," he said standing taking off his cloak and unfurling his hair from his long braid. He pulled off the first half of my nightgown, careful to not rip the delicate lace and the white ribbon, he pulled me onto his lap which I straddled and he kissed me ever so softly it was like another dream of him, he trailed his kisses everywhere there had to be bare skin, my eyelids, my nose, my heart, the crook of my shoulder, my cheeks, but he had avoided one place my neck. As soon as I thought he would stop he slowly started to kiss my neck and often I felt the lightest grazing of his teeth, he found a spot closer to my left breast he put his head against it and bit down.

I knew that he had bitten but I did not feel the pain that I thought would have come after words, it was not pain but mind boggling pleasure tearing me apart inside and out causing a cry to escape me as his lips drew in my life-force. He was also in rapt to afraid to draw more from me he looked up with an asking look his mouth covered in my blood. Then I had remembered like a flash back of something I must have missed, like a dream you had forgotten seeing this come to me as he put his mouth over my wound, I looked down and felt happiness strike through me, it was something that must have registered with him because he saw the change in my eyes and knew that his love was in there and I was here.

He once again drew on the wound and I let out a sigh as if to say that was quite enough he smiled at me my blood still lingered there but I had no idea why he didn't wipe himself off. I new at once I wanted more from him but I resisted that temptation, he was not here to kill me but to love me and all of me. He kissed me again giving me back the tiniest amount of blood on his mouth and his tongue it triggered something there inside me but I wasn't sure what to say.

He left that night dressing my wound and kissing me then saying that he would write to me as if like an old couple we parted and it was painful. I cried until I slept not even baring the day or the empty nights, Gerard I dismissed to go have a while on vacation and said that I was going to travel.

I was going to fin Van Helsing.


End file.
